Sharada
by MagicxxDreamer
Summary: Sharada is the quirky girl who happens to have a special gift that the Cullens meed to protect Bella. This comes as a shock and is she ready to handle it? Oh, and not to mention the hunky wolf who is devoted to her. JacobXOC
1. Sharada

Sharada's POV

Wearing this-

.com/content/uploads/2009/01/avril_lavigne_abbey_

"Sharada, class is over." I felt a harsh nudge on my shoulder and lazily let my eyes drift over to my friend. "Right, of course," I murmured dreamily. I quietly stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Sharada, a word." I inhaled sharply and rolled my eyes. I placed a sickly sweet smile on my face, "Yes Mr. Winsock?" He raised his eyebrow as if he had already gone through this with me, which he had…. many times. "Sharada, were you listening to a word I said in class." I bounced on my toes, "Of course, Mr. W. You said, 'Hello, class.' And, 'Study for the quiz next Wednesday.'"

I gave him a bright smile and considered pleading with him to leave. He placed his hand in his pocket, "I mean somewhere between that." I bit my lip searching for something that he might've lectured on. Before I could answer he sighed, "Exactly, Sharada, your grades are slowly sinking, you drift off during class, what can I do to help a student, who doesn't want to be helped."

I tugged at my short blonde pixie like hair, "I'm sorry, Mr. Winsock, I'll try harder." He nodded and dismissed me. I inwardly scolded myself for making yet another empty promise. I smiled to the familiar faces that passed me by, yes, I was considered…eccentric, but that didn't make me a friendless loser. I noticed that a small group, who normally kept to themselves was hovering around my locker. I boldly made my way over and glanced to my left to find myself looking at the cause of the commotion. Bella Swan. Ever since she came, Forks has been getting, weird to say the least, not that I minded. It was no secret that her and one of the Cullen's was a 'thing.' She glanced at me and a tint of scarlet flushed across her face.

I rolled my eyes at her easily embarrasedness, if that's a word. I watched as she nervously twisted her lock around. I rolled my eyes and ignored the stares the family was giving me. "What's your combo?" She quietly recited the numbers. I skillfully banged it in the correct places and it flew open. I snapped my gun and turned back to my locker. I tugged off my beanie and shook my hair out. I placed my books in my locker and huffily turned and pushed my way past the Cullen's and to my friend, Ceria. Ceria was leaning against the hallway wall flirting with Mike Newton. I slowed my steps and allowed them to finish their conversation before heading over. "Mornin' sunshine." I greeted her as I normally do. She smiled and formed her hair into a tight bun.

Ceria was never really a talking person, she was a prima ballerina, literally, ever since she was 4 she's been an expert ballerina. She has always had this strange fascination about being popular. As a friend, I always supported her no matter how strange the idea. Ceria also had looks to die for, she was a model for many magazines. Sometimes, I think, the only thing that keeps her attached to me is her shyness. She gracefully flounced up to me, "Isn't he a total hottie?" Obviously she was gushing about Mike Newton. "McDreamy." I uttered sarcastically. She ignored my remark and launched into full on girl mode and told me every detail of there confrontation. My mind aimlessly wandered and I began to play with a strand of my hair. I was rocketed back to reality when she began to speak of the Cullens. "They're totally staring at you…. Sharada, are you even listening?" My head snapped up, "Yeah of course, why are they staring?"

A scoff was placed on her face, she snorted, "How should I know?" I absentmindedly shrugged, I glanced in their directions and caught eyes with the short black haired girl. She stared me down and I raised my eyebrow in question. She seemed shocked but she regained her composure and turned away. I smirked in victory and turned back to Ceria. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, "Now don't go staring and scaring people like you normally do." I opened my mouth and my hands flew to my chest in an overdramatic posed, "Me? How can you say I scare people?" I screeched.

She turned scarlet and hushed me, "Shar! Be quiet, we are already considered freaks." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You're not a freak," I gave a devilish smile, "I am." She huffed and through her bag over her shoulder. I smiled and quietly followed, we once again passed by the Cullens, who gave me a curious stare. I turned toward them and gave them an icy stare, "Weren't you taught not to stare?"

They almost smiled but backed off nonetheless. Ceria yanked on my elbow, "C'mon." I half smiled to myself and made my way down the hall and out the doors. Once out the doors Ceria turned and looked at me with a bemused expression, "Shar…you're such a freak…but I love you for it." I let a musical laugh slip, I gave her a tight squeeze and turned to walk home. "Be good," she called warningly. I raised my hand and waved dismissively. I hummed quietly as I walked home. Being, me, Sharada, I was daydreaming about everything and anything. Oh, and random fact, but did you know cows produce more milk when they are called by name. I know, it's a useless little fact, but I'm full of them.

I may not be book smart, but it never hurts to know these little things. So if I randomly tell you something, you'll know why. I placed my beanie back on my head and quietly laughed to myself as I watched two squirrels bicker with each other over an acorn. "Um…excuse me. Sharada, right?" I sharply turned to find Bella Swan walking behind me. "Yes?" I couldn't hide my confusion over why she was talking to me. "Hi, I'm Bella," she stretched out her hand.

I politely took it, "I've heard. So, what's up?" She blushed….again. "Well, we're neighbors, so I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me?" Her brown eyes stared at me with nervousness. I silently chuckled, "Sure. I normally walk alone, but I'm open for change." She smiled timidly and walked beside me. "So, you and that Cullen dude?" I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head toward her. She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Somewhat." I laughed, causing her to stare at me, "You're very shy, aren't you?" She looked as if she were about to disagree but looked down and nodded. I turned my head forward and continued, "I used to be shy…outgrew it after I moved here. I guess Forks has that magical charm or something." My voice was light and airy. She shrugged but had a strange expression on her face. She kicked at the ground, "I heard you have quite a reputation."

I shrugged as if completely uninterested. "Sorta, depends on what you've heard." Her cheeks tinted and she gave a slow smile, "Just that you're a dreamer." "Yup." I chirped, "Not going to deny it." Her face changed as she tried to figure out what to say, "What else do you do?" "Besides dream? I write, dance, live, breathe, smile, laugh, and make lyrics." She quirked her eyebrow, "I do some of those things to." I laughed and abruptly stopped. She jerked to a halt a few steps ahead of me, "What?" she asked panicked. "Look!" I whispered urgently. She jerked her head toward the direction I pointed toward the forest like area.

"There was something big and white over there!" She stared into the woods with a vacant expression on her face. I gasped, "And it was moving super fast!" Her eyes went wide and she gripped my wrist, "I'm sure it was just a bird," she pulled me forward. I ripped my wrist away, "NO way! I'm sure of what I saw." A billion things rushed through my head. None of them seemed to fit. Her eyes pleaded for me to drop it, unfortunately for her, that's not one of my specialties. "It's probably your imagination," she tried to reason. My mouth clamped into a tight line, "I'm not that creative." She pulled me forward, "Please, it's getting cold out."

I pulled myself away, "I'm going to go investigate," I told her distractedly. She jumped in front of me, "Later, please," she begged, "I'm tired and it's getting dark out." I grumbled but let her lead me away, "I know what I saw." She frowned and we walked home in silence. When we got to her house, which was next to mine, she gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks for walking home with me. I'm really sorry I'm in a rush." I returned the smile ten fold, "Not a problem. Probably was my imagination." I answered not meaning a single word of it. She sighed, "Okay, well see you later?" I grinned mischievously, "Of course." And yes, she'd be seeing A LOT of me.


	2. La Push People

"Sharada? You home?" the words were slurred and muffled. "Yeah," I answered absentmindedly. I heard the familiar thumping, "Oh good, good. Say while you're at it, make me a sandywich," he bellowed with laughter at his lame joke. "At what?" I muttered to myself. Yes, this was my lame ass father. He's never been good at dealing with kids, ever since 'the incident' he drowns out the pain with alcohol and smoking. It's not like he's abusive of anything; in fact, he's a friendly drunk.

But that doesn't numb the memories of us post 'incident.' You're probably thinking, 'What the hell is 'the incident'?' Well, it was when my mom died. My mom was a good woman, but she was a bit…let's say…off her rocker. My mom claimed to be a psychic, and I believed her. She would tell me all these wonderful stories of vampires, werewolves, and witches. She used to tell me that one day I'd inherit her premonition powers.

Unfortunately, I haven't and probably won't. But anyways, she died in a freak accident. I was hiking with her along these very woods; I wasn't more than 5 years old. When something flashed about us. She froze, scooped me up and darted toward the outer edge of the woods. After that's where it gets a bit sketchy, I was pretty young and it all went so fast. I remember her yelling and screaming for help, there was a flash of white and red. I remember hearing a low snarl and a squeal. Before whatever it was got to my mom, she managed to push me away and whisper in my ear, "Cold ones…love you, baby. Run…get away."

I'm sure there was more to it, but I honestly can't remember. I ran and ran and eventually got to a police station. I remember my startled blue eyes and frantically calling for help.

A man rushed out of the station and I explained the situation. After that I passed out only to wake up in the hospital, scared and alone. Then I was told that a wild animal had killed my mother, of course, I knew that it was no wild animal. I kept my mouth shut knowing that if I tried to speak out, I'd probably be sent to a loony bin. I never quite understood what it meant when she said, "cold ones," but I've given up on trying to figure it out. Anywho, my dad took the news hard, I did too, but he was losing the love of his life. I've learned to cope my way and he's coping his.

But this is beside the point. I made my dad his 'sandywich' and ran upstairs. I took out my notebook and scribbled random notes and ideas into my book. As I said before, I'm a songwriter, and I was constantly being inspired. I was jotting down ideas that popped into my head when I heard a shrill scream.

I dropped my bag and rushed outside the house. I saw a petite black haired girl jumping around ecstatically. It finally processed that this was a happy squeal, not a terrified one. I huffed and turned to go back inside the house when I heard a high voice call, "Wait!" I pivoted to see that she was beckoning me. I shrugged and nonchalantly walked over to her. She bounced towards me, "You're Sharada right?" Her high-pitched voice was musical and alluring. I just answered with an "Mhm." I was suspicious of her sudden interest in me, because, I was just Sharada, outcast extraordinaire, and she was some beautiful popular mystery girl. My unwillingness escaped her and she continued by saying, "I've seen you around school! Are you in my history class? And I love your hair!"

For such a tiny person, she had an awful amount of energy. "Yeah, we're in the same grade. And I think you're in my history class…I'm not sure. And thanks." I lifted my hand to play with my blue bangs. She grinned and rocked back and forth on his heels. I, being a very blunt person, said, "Excuse me for my rudeness, but is something wrong? You've never spoken to me before, and not many people do." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrow.

She blinked and seemed a little taken back. "I suppose I see where you're coming from…but let's just say, I had a _feeling_ that I should talk to you today." Before I could further question her, Bella rushed out the front door. "Sharada?" Alice stepped up, "I invited her over…is that okay with you?" She pleaded silently with her eyes, and I was left there feeling rather awkward. I waved my hand, "That's fine, I'm going to go do something random." "Wait! It's fine, do you want to come with us?" "Where?" I responded suspiciously. Alice began to walk…more like dance around Bella. "Well, she's going to La Push, but you should go to. Bella's very uncoordinated and it'll put Edward more at ease if someone is with her."

I didn't buy it. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Bella looked up, "You really don't have to," she said through gritted teeth. I laughed and smirked, "Oh, but I _want_ to." She scowled at the thought of having an escort. I sniggered to myself, "Lemme go inside and change." I rushed upstairs and dressed in black sweatpants and a black hoodie with skull and crossbones jeweled on the back. I yelled something to my dad and ran outside. Edward was now standing with Bella, his arm tightly wound around her. "Chill, I'm not going to hurt her or anything."

He seemed unsatisfied but loosened his grip. I turned to Alice, "You sure you want me going?" She nodded rapidly and glanced toward Edward, whose face was stern. "Just keep an eye out for her." I waved my hand, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I'm cold." I hated being cold, if it were up to me, I'd rather be tucked in a heat wave than a downpour. Alice gave me an odd look, "Are you planning on riding with us? Or walking?" Oh, I didn't think of that. "I can take my dad's car." I shrugged, Bella looked at me in disbelieving way, "Aren't you 16? It's illegal for you to drive, you know?" (Even if it's not…It is now :]) I smirked, "Doesn't mean I don't. What's a few rules when it comes to something you really want?"

Edward's eyes opened wide for a split second, but than returned to normal. Bella seemed half amused, "My dad's a cop." I raised one of my perfectly arched eyebrows, "And you're going to tell on me…?" She sighed aggravated and Alice, who was amused by this conversation laughed. "I win." I sang. For a first, I heard Edward laugh. I jumped into my dad's old dark blue pickup truck and yelled, "Lead the way!" I followed them twisting down the road, half alert half in dream mode.

Bella's POV

I sat in Edward's Volvo watching him and Alice communicate wordlessly, undoubtedly about Sharada. "Are you guys going to tell me? Because I will find out." Edward sighed loudly, "Sharada's different…" I laughed, "The whole school knows that." He rolled his topaz eyes, "I mean…we can't smell her blood. It's very strange." My eyes went wide and jaw dropped, "What does Carlisle know?"

Alice spoke, "We're going to tell him tonight." I was still entirely unsure what to make of the girl, "What…does that mean? How?" Edward's forehead creased, "Bella, my love, that's the thing we don't know." I frowned, "Why couldn't I have that gift?" He took his eye's off the street and petted my hair, "Bella, honey, you're perfect the way you are and I love you." I smiled. There was a moment of silence, "She's very amusing," Alice chimed. Edward's lips quirked, "Bella, I've never seen you be so impatient with anyone."

I gave a faint laugh, "Sharada knows everyone's weaknesses. She may be quirky but she's intelligent…and very pretty." Edward rolled his eyes once more, "She's attractive, I'll admit," my heart sank, "but she doesn't compare to you." Blush rushed to my cheeks and my spirit rose, I knew I'd never be good enough for him, but if I'm what he wanted who was I to deny him of it? "Sharada always has something to say, but normally, she's daydreaming and carelessly walking about. That girl's mind has no boundaries." Alice nodded, "And for some reason, I can't see her future," she pouted, "its all a blur and it's really annoying."

Edward chuckled, "And I think she knows more than she lets on." I nodded quietly thinking about the strange girl. Edward broke the silence, "Do you have to go tonight?" I bit my lip, I knew he didn't like me going to La Push, "Yes, I have to see Jake. He's my best friend…next to you, Alice. He needs me." And it was nice to be needed, even if it was by two very attractive men. Alice hummed, "And I'm sure Sharada will take good care of her." Edward's face remained a bit harsh, but nonetheless he still looked perfect. He gave a short nod and we drove there in comfortable silence.

Sharada's POV

We finally came to stop and I jumped out of my car. I sauntered toward the Cullens and Bella, "We ready here?" Edward gave Bella a final kiss and whispered something into her ear. He looked at me, "Take care of her." I did a mock bow, "Of course." I waved and went next to Bella, "Ready?" She gave a faint smile, "Last chance to back out."

I gave a crooked grin," I don't back out of a challenge." She pursed her lips into a small smile. We headed into the woods, "So where we going? And why?" She stumbled over a root, "Well, we're going to a La Push bonfire, and because one of my best friends is there." I nodded, "Cool…Hey, ever wonder why the sky is blue?"

She gave me the are-you-crazy-or-high look. I shrugged, "Just wondering." She quietly laughed, "Probably some scientific reason." I frowned, of course it was science, that had to be the worst subject in the history of the world. She lightly tugged on my arm, "Let me go make sure your welcome first." I nodded and toyed with a nearby twig.

She quickly reappeared and motioned for me to come forward. I stepped out of the darkness and into a circle of strangers. Bella gave a faint smile, "This is my friend, Sharada. Sharada, these are the La Push residents." I waved and flashed a grin. My eyes scanned over the group. They were all…well, tall, dark and handsome. Bella's cheeks tinted red, "That's Quil, Embry, and Paul," she pointed to three boys placing wood into the fire, they smiled and nodded, "Emily and Sam," she motioned toward a couple, "Leah and Seth," she waved to a young looking boy and a very angry looking girl, "and that's Jacob, or Jake."

The boy stared at me in an uncomfortable way. "Umm…hi? I'm Sharada, like she said." Bella and I took a seat, her next to Jacob and me next I believe it was Quil. After a short time of silence, Embry asked, "So Sharada, no offense, but you don't look like the type Bella hangs out with." She shot him an incredulous look, I laughed, "I don't mind. And yeah, we don't really hang out, I was kinda just asked to go with her." I felt their questioning gazes locked on me.

Bella blushed…again. "Um yeah," she let out a nervous laugh, "something about my clumsiness." I snorted and tugged my hoodie off revealing my white blonde hair. "Nice hair." I looked toward Embry, "Thanks, it's kinda weird, but it suits me." He chuckled and shook his head. After a good hour of talking and laughing, I hate to say it, but I sorta bonded with them, not like we're besties or anything, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with them. I talked with all of them, except for Leah, who came off as a rude bitch, and Jacob, who was strangely avoided me. This bothered me more than it should've.


	3. Sudden Attractions

Jacob's POV

Her. It just had to be her. I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I tried to think about Bella…she popped up. I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this. But it happened and I couldn't stop it. I know the packs reading my mind right now, FUCK OFF YOU NOSY FREAKS. I saw a few people snicker in amusement. I heard a thought directed toward me, "Jake, you can't avoid her forever. Just try talking to her."

I looked up Embry was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I growled under my breath but let myself loose and turned toward the foreign girl. She was currently laughing at something Quil had said. Her white blonde hair reflected the fire, her deep blue eyes lit up with laughter. And her smile, don't get me started…I sighed, I guess this is what imprinting did to you.

I gazed at her, nervousness building in me. Crap, why was I nervous? I guess she noticed my love struck staring because she turned her eyes toward me, "Jake, right?" I nodded. "Cool, so what's the deal?" I looked at her stunned, "Deal?" I repeated confused. She rolled her eyes but offered me a dazzling smile, "You were staring." I snorted, "More like…examining."

She laughed, it sounded like a musical note, "Ok sure, well are you going to ignore me anymore?" Her tone was a bit more serious, her eyes were locked with mine, almost begging me to notice her. "I wasn't ignoring, I just wasn't paying attention." She smirked, "Alright, well do you want to pay attention now?" I shrugged and pretended to think about it, "Eh, nothing better to do." She smiled graciously, "I feel honored. Now, Jacob, tell me something new." I looked at her, a bit confused. She had her head propped on her hands, looking at me intently. "Alright, like what?"

She inched a bit closer, "I don't know. Anything. Tell me something…interesting." "Ok, um, at night when you're close to the ocean, you can hear the dolphins playing." Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Oh really! That's amazing, can you take me?" Eagerness dripped out of her words. This girl was definitely something else. But I think that's why I love her…well, that and imprinting. I smiled a slow smile, "Sure. I turned toward everyone else. We'll be right back." They nodded, smirking, and Bella looked up at me with her doe eyes. "Jake?"

Her voice no longer sounded as beautiful as before. "I'll be right back." Sharada stood, "Are you okay alone, Bella?" Bella scoffed, "Of course. Just don't get lost." Sharada smirked and turned to me, bouncing like an eager child, "You ready?" I smirked and held my arm out, "After you my lady." She took it and we wandered off into the dark.

Sharada's POV

Every time we turned I gripped Jake's arm harder. "We almost there?" I could practically hear him smirk, "Why you scared?" I snorted, "As if! I'm just excited." It was true, but not for the dolphins. I've never been this close to a boy. Let alone a hot one. We were extremely close, our arms were linked, both my hands were grasped to him and he was stroking my thumb.

I instantly knew that this was more than a friendship forming. And this frightened me. I slowly moved away and charged on ahead. "Hey, slow down. Do you know where you're going?" I flashed a sweet smile, "I'm not lost as long as I know where I'm going. And if I want to get lost then I know exactly where I am." He crinkled his face in confusion and stood there trying to figure it out.

I rolled my eyes and snatched his hand and began walking, "Let's go I hear the ocean." He willingly followed. I shoved aside some twigs and branches until I felt my feet hit soft, cold sand. I released his hand and skipped toward the water. "Wait! It's cold! You'll get sick." I froze and turned to face him, "Alright, mother." I sneered and kicked around in the sand. He laughed and took a place next to me, "No, just can't have a girl get hurt when she's under my care."

I smirked, "How valiant!" He shrugged and dropped to the ground, "No, just lazy." I let out a trill of laughter. We talked for a few more minutes, mainly about our lives. I told him about the lack of mom in my life and I discovered he had that same issue. He suddenly looked up, "Look! Dolphins!" I jumped up and scanned my eyes across the vast waters. There they were jumping around and screeching things to each other. It was an amazing sight.

Jacob's POV

I watched her jump eagerly and laugh at the sight of the dolphins. It was funny how the smallest thing could make this girl extremely happy. Weird…but also…cool. About 20 minutes late the dolphins left and she trotted back toward me. Her eyes were shining with excitement and her lips were formed around a perfect smile. It was tempting to jump up and kiss her, but I tried my best to remain in control. "Sharada, let's go back to the campfire."

She nodded and skipped ahead of me. I reached my hand out and yelled, "Wait! Do you know where you're going?" She sighed and turned toward me in a dramatic way, "I thought we went over this…" I raised my hands in surrender knowing that she would recite the same confusing words as last time. We walked quickly through the brush, our hands bumping against each other every once in awhile. Each time an electric jolt connected us and I shivered.

Finally we came back to the campfire and sat down, everyone's eyes on us. Many people thinking dirty thoughts. I gave a death glare to Embry and Quil whose thoughts were the worst. I sighed and let my eyes drift toward her, she was playing with a strand of hair. When she felt my staring she turned and smiled. Maybe imprinting wasn't so bad.

Bella's POV

Why was he staring at her?

He hadn't said a word to me all night. Not like I was jealous, but last time I knew, he loved _me_. I frowned slightly but my thoughts quickly jolted back to Edward and I smiled. He loved me. I loved him. It worked out perfectly. But I couldn't help feeling slightly worried about my best friend. I glanced at them and my stomach turned when I saw them flirting. How had he changed his mind so quickly?

Sharada's POV

"Bella, it's getting late…" I whispered to her. She snapped out of her trance and looked at her watch, "12 o clock. Edward will be here soon." She glanced to Jake, as if she were checking his reaction. But he was smiling and mock punching Embry. I grabbed my jacket and stood. Bella followed suit and smiled slightly, "Thanks for having us." Sam and Emily waved and mumbled a goodnight. I smiled, "'Night! Bye thanks for everything! It was really fun!"

The guys stood up and hugged us goodnight. "Hey, almost forgot, we're going cliff diving tomorrow. Sharada, wanna come? I'd ask Bella but…" Bella cut him off, "No thanks." I paused for a second, "Actually, I want to." Jacob jumped up, "Only if you're a good swimmer. And it's really dangerous so I-" I cut him off this time, "It's fine. I've done it before." A few eyes widened in disbelief.

I smirked, "I can drive up here if you want me to." Quil's eyebrow quirked, "How old are you?" I blushed, "16." Paul smirked, "Isn't that a little too young to be driving alone?" I rolled my eyes, and Bella hid her laughter, "Well, what are you going to do, tell on me?" A few guys laughed. "Wait, where do you live? Is it far?" Jacob questioned. "I'm Bella's neighbor. So not too far."

A faint look of hurt passed over his face, but quickly disappeared. "Hey, I'll pick you up. I'm going to go pick up some food for us over there anyway." Jake offered. A giddy feeling rushed across me, "Sure thing! I'm guessing you know where Bella lives," he nodded, "ok well, 8 am ish?" He let a large grin take over his face, "Sure thing. And dress warm, but bring your bathing suit." "Yeah, a bikini!" Quil shouted earning a slap on the head from Jake.

Jake walked with us to the edge of the forest where Edward was standing with his stupid sparkly Volvo. The tension was obvious. I frowned at the scene slowly realizing that something was missing. "My car! Where is it?" Edward smirked, "Alice took it back. You're riding with us." I thought I heard a growl, "I can take her." Jake called out, causing Edward to raise his eyebrows. In his smooth voice he reasoned, "It's fine, she lives close to Bella. It's not out of the way."

I could see the steam practically coming out of Jacob and I felt the urge to calm him. I walked to Jacob and smiled. "I'll be fine." He seemed a bit convinced and gave me a small hug and recomposed himself, "See you tomorrow, Shar." I laughed at my new nickname and waved. Once in the car, Bella and Edward mumbled to each other in low voices that I couldn't make out. I stared out the window and quietly thought about Jake. I liked him. There's no denying it.

But I wasn't sure just how strong this 'like' was.


	4. Cliff Diving

Sharada's Bathing Suit- .com/Clothing-Shoes/Island-World-Apparel-White-and-Black-Bikini/3151639/p`iuohj2ag34tu3ij2nkl;hkrtleopkoinurtgmfdlb ?cid=123620&fp=F&ci_src=14110944&ci_sku=11275400

Her sweat suit- . With black sweatpants

Bella's POV

We dropped of Sharada kinda late. She gave me a fleeting smile and waved goodbye. Edward turned to me, "How was it?" I managed to give him a small smile, "Good, everyone was very friendly to Sharada." He laughed lightly, "You're not jealous of her are you?" I forced a laughed, which came out more like an attempt for air, "No, not at all." He lifted his cold, marble like hands and gently petted my cheek, "Bella, love, there's no need for you to be jealous. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, not to mention your bravery and kindness." His words brought the annoying flush to my cheeks. I sighed, "I'm not jealous."

A moment of silence passed between us, "Jake and the pack are going to take her cliff diving." I saw Edward tense, "I'm afraid that's something you're going to miss out on." I laughed humorlessly, "Don't worry. But they were awfully welcoming to her…Is there something I was missing?" His golden eyes softened, "Sweetie, did Jacob explain to you something about imprinting?" I thought back to the day in the forest, the memories flooded me. Imprinting? "Isn't that their soul mate or something?"

He placed his hand on mine, I shivered slightly at the electricity that shot between us. "Yes, but apparently it's much stronger. Honey, tell me this, do you love Jacob?" I kept my face blank, I bit my lip. If he was accusing me of something… "Of course I do, he's my best friend." And a bit more…but he could never amount to Edward. He smiled softly, "Well, apparently something like that happened at the bonfire tonight." He was leaving something out. "Is that all?" He stared at me for a second, "You're not understanding what I'm trying to say, are you?" His tone was more sweet than harsh.

I shook my head. "Well, I was reading the mutt's," I gave him a glare, "I mean, Jacob's mind and I discovered something interesting." I blink still trying to comprehend what he was telling me. He sighed in aggravation, "Why don't you ask Jacob tomorrow." I nodded, normally I would push him to tell me but sleep was catching up to me. "Does Carlisle know anything about Sharada's lack of blood smell?" His features crinkled in thought, "No…he didn't. And he was a bit concerned why Alice couldn't see her future. But I believe I know the reason now." By this time I was tired and half asleep. "Explain this to me tomorrow, please," I yawned, "Are you coming back tonight?" He laughed, "Don't I always?"

I smiled and he walked me to the door of the house. He leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and controlled, like usual. "See you later," I whispered as I walked into the house. I greeted an angry Charlie and walked upstairs silently thinking about Sharada and Jake.

FFWD. TO Tomorrow

Sharada's POV

Cliff diving, huh? I skimmed through my selection of bathing suits and quickly decided on a simple 2 piece (A/N: Link at the top if you want to see it :p) I picked a quick sweat suit out and applied my eyeliner and mascara…which was all the makeup I ever wore. It was around 7:30 ish, I decided that I'd better call Ceria. I swiftly took out my cell and typed her number onto the phone. Within a ring she answered, "Morning Sharada. You're up early…what are you scheming?" I chuckled to myself. Ceria has known me for a long time and she knows that I'm not a morning person.

And the very rare times I am up, I'm normally up to plan something…sounds evil…but I swear it's not. "Nothing! But I'm going cliff diving with the La Push boys." I could here her gasp, "Ohmigod. Who invited you? Isn't it dangerous? What are you wearing? Can I come with? Details, woman!" She rapidly shot these questions to me and I answered with ease, "All of them. No, I've been before. Clothes. Umm…I can ask. And Bella made me go to La Push and that's where I met them and we just clicked."

I could hear her devious smile "Does this mean you've found someone special?" I felt my face tint red, "No!" She laughed, "Ok, sure." I quickly changed the subject before she could interrogate me further. "So, Mike Newton, hmm?" She giggled and began her girly chatter about him. I let her talk for about 8 minutes before I went to go get ready. I stuffed my hair into a low ponytail and made my way downstairs. My father was passed out, as usual, and snoring loudly. I quietly slipped outside and decided to just relax in front of my house.

Just my luck, Bella and her creepy boyfriend were outside as well. Cullen smiled at me and Bella gave a reluctant grin. I nodded my head in recognition and flipped open my journal that I brought outside with me. I found a comfortable place on my porch and began to revise my lyrics. "What's that?" Startled, I looked up and dropped my notebook. I cursed under my breath silently, "It's a lyric book." Edward raised an eyebrow, "What types of songs do you write?" It was too early to be interrogated, "The musical kind." He smirked, "Private, I see?" I shrugged and looked down once again, "No, just not any of your business." He laughed and silently retreated back to Bella. At last, I heard a screech of tires and looked up.

Jacob jumped out of the car and flashed a cute smile at me, "Hey, Shar! You ready?" I jumped up, "Definitely." When I mentally slapped myself for feeling so happy around him. When I even _looked _at him my stomach felt queasy and I felt myself blushing. He walked toward me with his stunning smile. I flashed a Cheshire cat grin and sauntered toward him, when all of a sudden Bella cut between us. Intercepted…damn her.

Jacob's POV

I walked toward Sharada who bore a gorgeous smile. It was like she was the only thing in the world and that caused my stomach to flip. As soon as she was within touch distance, Bella cut in. "Hey Jake. You're here early." I forced a smile, "Hey, yeah, we're going cliff diving." She nodded but remained cheerful, "Edward's here and he wants to talk to you about something." I felt my face fall, "What does that bloodsucker want?" She frowned, "Jake…please, for me?"

Before, that plea would have helped; now that Sharada was in the picture it had no effect on me. "I can't sorry, Bells." She fluttered her eyelashes and used her big brown doe eyes. "Jake…" she whispered, "it's important, please?"

I groaned in frustration, "Fine…" I turned to my imprint, "hang on, sorry." She seemed a bit frustrated but nodded. I hurried toward the bloodsucker and tried to contain my anger. "What?" I spat. His calm demeanor didn't change. "Have you told Bella about your imprint?" Shock washed across my face, "Oh…" I turned to Bella, whose eyes were now wide, "I imprinted." She looked taken aback, "On who?"

I glanced toward Sharada. She followed my gaze. Her mouth shaped into an 'o.' She brightly smiled at me, "Congrats!" I laughed, while releasing the breath I was holding. "Thanks. Can I go now?" I was uneasy while I wasn't near her. "One more thing," Cullen said, "Sharada's future is uncertain because she is with you. And there is something different about her. We can't smell her blood, so be careful with her." My eyes with indignancy (A/N: I know…not a word), "Do you think I would let anything happen to her?" He smiled and shook his head. I smirked in victory and headed toward Sharada.

Sharada's POV

We hopped into Jake's Rabbit, haha…get it? Hopped? Rabbit? Yeah…never mind. Anywho, the ride was nice. There were none of those awkward silences, the whole way to the food place we made small talk and got to know one another even better, to say the least it was pretty tight. Finally we had made it back to La Push and there was a group of eager guys waiting for us near the cliff. I grinned sweetly and said my hellos. They greeted me with eager smiles, "Hey Shar! You ready?"

Embry was bouncing around, I laughed quietly. He looked like a little boy who was about to open his Christmas present. "Of course!" I responded, the excited feeling slowly creeping it's way inside of me. I looked toward Jake, "Who's coming?" Quil jumped in answering for him, "Me, Embry, Jake, you, Sam, Paul, and Jared…oh, and maybe Seth." I smirked, "This'll be good." We quickly set up a small little camp thing and waited for everyone to come. After about an hour or two we were set and ready to jump.

Jacob came over to me, "You sure you want to do this?" I grinned widely, "I never back down." He laughed and patted me on the back. Sam quickly came beside us, "Still, jump with a buddy, guys. We can't risk it." A few groaned but there was little objection, I guess Sam was their leader or whatever of their gang. Jake quickly placed an arm on my shoulder, "I call Sharada." Jared laughed and Embry stuck his tongue out, "Of course, call the only girl here."

Jacob smirked in victory while the rest of the boys paired up. Sam looked at me, "You said you've done this before?" I nodded, "Ok, well. Just to refresh your memory," I rolled my eyes, but listened, "try to land on nice water. As soon as you hit the water close your eyes and-" I held my hand up, "Not that I don't want to listen or anything, but…I know the rules." He laughed and made a gesture that signified for me to go on. I smiled at Jake, "Running start?" He nodded.

We took a few steps back, linked hands, and jumped. The feeling of the wind ripping around me gave my body a weightless feeling. Despite the cold, I felt warm. I managed to glance at Jake who was enjoying every second of it. The familiar feel of adrenaline pulsed through my body. I kept my body loose, but firm all the same. My mind was empty and I shut my eyes enjoying the sensation. I peaked to check how close we were to the bottom. I let out a shrill scream just before I was engulfed by the waves. The water surrounded me and I felt the loss of heat as soon as Jake's hand left mine. I swam toward the surface and took a greedy gulp of air.

I swam toward the shore, which wasn't that far away, only getting hit by a few waves. As soon as my feet touched sand someone wrapped their arm around me and gave me a towel. I looked up to see a wet, shirtless Jake. He smiled down, "How'd you like that thrill?" I beamed, "G-g-great." I stuttered between my teeth chatters. He frowned a bit, "After the others go we'll take you to Sam's and warmed up." I nodded, trying to concentrate on warm thoughts rather than the numbness in my toes. He pulled me a bit closer and I shut my eyes just taking in his warmth.


	5. Revelations

Sharada's POV

"Hey Emily! We brought you a girl that you can _bond_ with…" he called out, causing a round of laughter from the people inside. I rolled my eyes at the immature boy and focused on keeping myself warm. He slung his arm over my shoulder, casually, of course, and smiled warmly, "Let's get you inside, I don't want my little friend to get sick." I crinkled my nose at the word little, "Hey! I'm perfectly average sized, you're the abnormally tall one." He laughed bitterly, "Well, you got the abnormal part right." I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion, "If anyone here is abnormal…it's me. I am _the_ strange Sharada. A wonder to all!" I waved my arms in an exaggerated manner. He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sure. Well, I'm not completely normal either." His tone was stressed and I easily dropped the subject.

He paused me before we went in the door, "Hey, don't stare ok? Sam doesn't like that much." I frowned, "Stare? At what? You? Oh, well no problem then. You aren't exactly the most stare able person around." I smiled brightly at him, letting him know that I was joking. Once again, he rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, "Ha. Ha. You're so funny," he stated sarcastically, "But no. Emily was in an…accident," he hesitated, "and it left a few scars." "Oh," I mumbled, "I won't." He forced a small smile, "Atta girl."

We stepped inside and almost immediately three guys were around me saying things like, "You made it!" and "Woo! You're one us, Shar." I laughed and squeezed my way past the tall, tan, and over excited teenage boys. I looked up to see a scarred woman, smiling politely at me. Jake's words echoed through my head and I returned the favor, "You must be Emily? I've heard so many great things about your cooking." Her smile grew and she laughed, "Yes, well I am the main chef around here, who else will feed these growing teens?" She sighed and relief seemed to wash over her. Despite the marks on her face, she was actually really pretty.

Jake stepped next to me, "Hey Emily," he put on his best begging face, "you know…cliff diving makes me really hungry…" She laughed, "I have some chicken in the kitchen, it'll be right out." She gave me a wink and hurried off. I punched Jake lightly, "You're going to work that poor woman to death." He shrugged, "Nah. She told Sam that she likes feeling all motherly." I looked over my shoulder, "Is she Sam's fiancé?" Jake nodded and smiled to himself, "Yup. You can say…their soul mates." I sighed dreamily, "Aw…that's nice." I zoned out dreaming of the day I would actually meet my "soul mate."

He nudged me, "Come back to Earth, Sharada. We've got company." There was a harsh note in words. "What kind of visitors?" He emitted a low growl type thing, "Unwanted ones. Shar, do me a favor…" I crossed my arms, "Depends on what it is." For a second a smile flickered onto his face, but quickly left, "Stay here until I say to." I frowned, I don't like being given directions, but this sounds kinda urgent…"Ok. Fine. Just this once, though." He gave me a tight squeeze and jostled off to confront who ever it was. I let a sigh escape and dreamily flittered about the room. I wasn't really paying attention, just daydreaming and pondering silly little things.

I was trailing my fingers along the edge of a table when I heard raised voices. "Why are you here? This is our territory." I barely made out the voice. "It's rather important news." "Well, then tell us what's so important that you almost break the treaty?" I quickly identified that voice as Quil's. The sugary sweet voice spoke again, never losing its calm demeanor. "It's about Sharada," I felt my ears perk up, "there's something about her she needs to know." This time the response was louder and colder, "What about Sharada?" It was Jake's voice.

I stepped out into the conversation, "Yes, what about me?" I easily moved to Jake's side, "Sharada," he began annoyed, "you said you would stay inside." I shrugged and looked back at the strangers, "I lied." He heaved a short breath and turned back to the scarily, pale people. Sam took the other side of me, "Sharada, this is Carlisle Cullen and his family." I squinted my eyes, "As in the doctor?" He nodded and smiled cheerily. He pointed to the woman standing next to him, just as amazingly beautiful, "This is Esme, my wife," next he waved his hand to a rather large guy, "Emmet, my son and Rosalie, his wife," Rosalie sneered, but her flawless face still was perfect…. bitch. "Jasper, my other son. And I assume you've met Bella, Edward, and Alice?"

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Yes, yes. Quite a family, now what is it that involves me?" He laughed amusedly and turned to Edward, "Why don't you tell her?" I groaned, "Tell me what?" Jake stepped forward along with Quil and Embry. "Yeah, tell her what?" Alice smiled blithely, "Would you like the big news to be shared with everyone, or just yourself first?" I tapped my foot impatiently, "You're making this sound like I'm pregnant or dying or something. Just tell everyone." Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Now, your mother was Jade the Magnificent?" I blinked surprised; I haven't heard my mom's performance name used in ages. "Yes," I began slowly, "that was her stage name. Why?" "She was a seer, correct?" I nodded, allowing him to continue. "Do you believe in those…arts?" I bit my lip, pondering my answer, "I used to…but I'm not sure anymore…why though?" He took a deep breath and stared me directly in the eye.

"Sharada, you have inherited your mothers abilities." I laughed, "Really now? How would you know?" Jake tensed, expecting the answer. At this point, Sam cut in, "Let's go inside and discuss something before you go through with this." I stomped my foot, "Go through with what?" I half shouted, "Jake? What is it?" He avoided my eye contact, "Trust me your going to find out in a matter of minutes. Sharada, just please wait here…seriously. And I promise you'll find out."

I frowned and sighed dejectedly, "Fine. I'll _seriously_ stay here. But hurry." He patted my head and went inside the house. Everyone followed, except for Leah. I managed a small smile, "Um, aren't you going to go join that little secret committee thing?" For the first time ever, she laughed. "I'm part of it…but I don't want to be. Now, if I'm right, and I normally am, they're going to let you in on this huge secret. I just wanted to say, good luck," she hesitated, "Now, I'm not normally nice, you could probably tell," she gave a bitter laugh, "but this is going to change your life. And just deal with it in a way that I didn't." She then frowned and shuddered as if she were reliving a bad memory.

The frown quickly vanished, "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is…it would be nice to have another girl around, that knows. So…friends? Or at least acquaintances?" She stuck her hand out, slightly shaking. I took it with a firm grip, "Friends." "So…am I going to like this secret?" Her smile wavered, "Not if your normal." I flicked my bright blue bangs proudly, "Well dear, I'm sure you noticed, but I am anything but normal." She and I erupted into laughter. Apparently, we were pretty loud and the whole ensemble walked outside to see what was wrong. Looks of shock washed across their faces, I guess they haven't seen Leah laugh in awhile.

We quickly regained our composure and exchanged glances, almost causing us to crack up again. Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, "Would you like to know now?" I nodded eagerly. Leah patted me on the back and Jake took my side, "C'mon. Cullen, Bella, and I are going to tell you something pretty big." At this point, I was kind of freaked. Being told I was a seer and being told a 'mega big secret' was pretty exhausting.

We walked into a deep part of the forest, Edward began first, "This is pretty big and I-" "I get it…it's huge…can't say anything. Blah, blah." Jake tried to cover up his snickering by launching into a cough attack. I turned to him and rolled my eyes, "Don't hurt yourself," I turned back to the couple, "So how is that you know I'm a seer or whatever." He gave a grim smile, "There are a few hints. First, they tend to zone out, not pay attention, ext. Second, their blood is unsmellable. They have to have a seer's blood in their family. Lastly, they tend to have strange vision randomly. Sharada you apply to all of the above." I closed my eyes in concentration, "Ok…yes to the first one…what the hell, to the second one. What do you mean…the thing about my blood?"

He grimaced, "Ah. That's the complex part. You might want to sit down for this." I silently obeyed earning a grumble from Jake, "Oh, so you listen to him, but not me?" I gave him a small glare, causing him to shut his mouth. "Well, this world has strange things and have you ever been in an incident whe-" I raised my hand, "Spare me the long intro. Just cut to the point." Jake sighed and I could practically _hear_ him roll his eyes. With a final glance at Bella, Edward sighed, "My family are vampires." Whoa there. Was not expecting that. "Vampires?" I repeated dryly. He nodded, waiting for my reply. Jacob was tensed rigidly, as if his life depended on my answer.

I ran my fingers through my hair; my eyes were looking upward, as if asking the sky to give me a reaction. I thought back to what my mom said, "Cold ones." That would explain the Cullen's lack of heat. A tight frown set onto my face, just when life was supposed to get simple, it gets hard, of course. I inhaled before responding, "Okay…" Confusion flickered across his face, "Okay? Just okay?" I nodded, "Yeah. Okay." I blinked a few times before speaking again, "Not that it's normal or anything, but I remember my mom mentioning it. But," I forced a small sheepish grin, "for the sake of my sanity. Can you prove it?" He squeezed Bella's hand and in the blink of an eye was behind me. I jumped about 5 five. "Holy crap!" I screeched.

Jake snickered a set a hand on my shoulder. Edward then moved to a small tree and instantly snapped it half. I took a step back, half horrified, half amazed. I raised my hand, "Alright, enough, I believe you. We don't need to lose half the forest." He gave a small chuckle and returned to Bella's side. I nodded up at the small brunette, "You knew about this?" She blushed and game a small shrug. I slowly stood, "Well, this is weird." Jake gently pushed me back to the ground, "And getting weirder." I groaned and put my head in my hands, "What now?"

He made no effort to hide his concern, "Listen Shar, this is going to be totally weird," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "just don't be so weirded out that you totally abandon me." I laughed, "That, I can promise." A small smile tugged at his lips and he disappeared into the forest. I sat there dumbfounded, "What the-" Out of nowhere a giant wolf/bear/tiger thing stepped out. Okay…maybe not tiger. I jumped up in panic. It took slow steady steps toward me, as if waiting for me to make the move.

Edward caught my arm, "Sharada, look closer." I squinted my eyes and stared at the massive wolf. It has the same chocolate brown eyes Jake had. I shakily took a step forward and the wolf lowered its head. "No way…" I breathed, "Jake?" The wolf blinked and nodded its head. I softly patted his nose, "I see what you mean by 'abnormal' now." A low grumble emitted from Jake, I'm guessing it was meant to be a laugh. I laughed airily, "I guess I've always wanted a pet dog. Now I have a massive wolf." This earned me a swift lick on my face from Jake. "Yuck," I wiped the goo from my face, "you slobber. Please, don't tell me you shed." He attempted to roll his eyes. I gave him a pat on the head, "Be a good doggy and change to a human now." I gave a pointed glance at the woods.

He touched his nose to my hand and hurried back to the trees. Edward was stifling a laugh, "You seem to have taken that better than my secret." I grinned, "Maybe it's because I'm a dog person." He slowly laughed and Jake appeared from the forest. "Well, you're taking this strangely well." I smirked, "Oh trust me," I put a hand on my heart, "this is pretty damn exhausting. I swear I was going to faint just a minute ago." He gave me a one sided grin, "Better than Bella's reaction. She called me a monster."

I raised my eyebrows in question and looked at her. Her cheeks turned scarlet, "That's only because I thought it was you who killed all those people!" She pointed out heatedly. He raised his hands in defeat and dropped the matter. I sat down, as I pointed out before, this madness was pretty overwhelming. I brought my hands to my temples and rubbed them, "Bella, if there something you need to say, say it now, before I lose my sanity." She gave me a confused stare. I shrugged, "I mean, if you're a witch or mermaid or something, now would be a good time to say something."

She laughed, "No, no. I'm 100% human…sadly." Edward's lips twisted into a frown, "And that's not changing, anytime soon." She did a super fast glance at Jake, who shrugged indifferently. She sighed, "Mhm." I smiled, well, I tried to, "And I'm a pshycic…that's scary." Jake pulled me to my feet, "Yeah, well, there's more." I moaned, "No way," I began exasperated, "I don't think I can take in anymore." (A/N: Teehee…that's what she said~ that was inappropriate…BACK TO THE STORY). He supported my weight, sensing the protest that my body was doing. (A/N: Um…that didn't make sense…sorry.) He managed an encouraging smile, "It's not too terrible of a thing."

I felt my eyes flutter close, "Not 'too' terrible you say? There's still some terrible though."

His body shook with laughter, "Ok, it's completely unterrible then. Better?" "Unterrible isn't a word, Jakey dear."

"Oh, sorry, mother."

"It's all right, just don't call me mother."

"Why not? You act like one."

"Because, then I feel old."

"You _are_ old."

"Younger than you."

"But I'm much more handsomer than you."

"Girl's aren't handsome, we're beautiful."

"Who says you are?"

"No one. I just know."

"And how is that?"

"Instinct."

"Ha! Sure, okay."

"Don't doubt me boy."

"Oh, I won't girl."

"Very funny. Since I'm a seer, maybe I can turn you into a frog."

"Oh…how terrifying."

"Watch you back, Black."

"That rhymes!"

"ADD, much?"  
"Yes, very much."

Someone coughed from behind us, "Pardon me for cutting in, but you two fight like an old married couple." I turned to the owner of the voice, who was Bella, and smiled, "We don't fight…we simply discourage each others idea's in a harsh manor." She merely sighed and leaned on Edward. Jake snaked his arm around my waist, "I'm sure you have questions?" I blinked, suddenly realizing that I did. "Well, of course I do! Such as, who invented popcorn? And why is Earth a sphere, not a square?" He grumbled, "Questions that relate to the whole sci fi thing?" "Oh, yeah, I have some of those, too," I yawned, "I'll ask later. I'm tired." He smirked, "Yeah, we can tell."

As soon as we got to the house I trudged past everyone and plopped myself onto the couch, immediately, I was enveloped in a deep sleep. Strangely enough, I dreamt about dogs, bats, and voodoo dolls…don't ask.


	6. Pictures Of You

"Hey…um…Sharada, wake up, now." I pushed away the hand that was shaking my shoulders, beckoning for me to get up. "No," I stated firmly. My attacker heaved a sigh and spoke a bit louder, "I didn't want to have to do this…" "Then don't," I retorted. Like I said before, I'm not a morning person. Suddenly, I felt two hands grip onto my shoulders and I was heaved off the couch. I winced and sat up, the events of yesterday replaying in my mind. My eyes shot open, "Jake!" I called out, unsurely. He sprinted into the room at top speed and looked around anxiously, "Sharada? What's wrong? Are you ok? Why are you on the floor?"

I rubbed my head, too many questions. "I'm fine and blame Embry," I pointed at Embry, who was snickering over his success in pushing me off the couch, "but, if I remember correctly, yesterday I found out I was pshycic, you're a werewolf, and the Cullen's are vampires." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Erm, yeah." I stood up and nodded my head, "Ok, thought so." I shook my already ruffled hair and Jake took a spot next to me, "Are you ok?" "Yup," I replied, "just as sane as I was yesterday." He scooped me up and I squealed. He laughed, "So you're crazy."

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, "Pretty much." We stood like this for a few moments before Embry called out, "Hey! Lovebirds, take it outside." Jake laughed and flipped him off before setting me down. "So, Sleeping Beauty, ready to go talk to the bloodsuckers?" I cocked my head to the side, "Bloodsuckers? That's a nice nickname, what do they call you?" He rubbed his head and looked down embarrassedly, "Pup." I gave a short laugh, "Not very creative." He smiled down at me gratefully and pulled me along.

"Ah. Sharada, good to see you again. Are you feeling well?" I stared blankly at the blonde man, trying to remember his name. "Um, yeah. Totally," I responded nodding my head rapidly. I rocked back and forth and stared up at the pale vampires. "So, since I'm a psychic and all, what cool stuff can I do?" The doctor just shrugged and smiled patiently, "Sorry, I'm not quite sure though. You're just going to have to experiment and find out." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms making a very impatient noise. It just so happens that the smartest doctor in the world doesn't have an answer for a question I'm actually curious about. Yeah, well, welcome to my life.

"Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically earning me a few laughs from the pack. I clapped my hands together, "Well, as fantastic as this is I gotta get home, but I'll be back soon." Jake visibly jumped a bit, "I'll take you home." Carlisle and Sam nodded, "Why don't you take Bella home as well, Edward. I'm sure she's exhausted." Edward nodded but Bella crossed her arms in a defiant matter, "I'm fine, plus Charlie's not even up yet. I can make it a little longer-" And as if on cue, she yawned. I snickered, "Yeah, your _so_ not tired" She frowned and gave a small glare. I smirked and glanced back at Jake, "You ready?" He nodded and I dragged him to his car.

He helped me in before hopping in himself. I glanced in the rearview mirror, "Hey, we got company." He growled and waited till Edward and Bella were in by the door, "Sorry to ask but would you mind if Bella can get a ride? She's too tired to handle running." I heard a groan of protest from Bella that was muffled quickly. Jake forced a smile, "Sure." I looked at the car, the front didn't have much room and Princess Bella would be _too tired_ to climb to the back. I huffed and mentally cursed, once again, Bella was taking my spot with Jake. Geez, was I a jealous bitch or what?

I scoffed, "I guess I'll move for the darling Bella." Jake's face hardened and Edward rolled his eyes, "How generous of you, Sharada." I pulled myself over the seat and landed with a thud, "Yes, it's quiet a stretch for me," I teased. Jake's mouth formed into a tight line and helped Edward put his little girlfriend into the car and she immediately conked out. The vampire smiled softly and nodded his head at Jake; "I'll meet you at the house." Jake simply turned away and started the car. Within a second, Edward was gone. I groaned and sat back in the seat, "It's cold back here." Jake leaned back and gave me his lopsided grin, "I'm sorry, Shar."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled back, his grins were contagious. "It's alright," I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "but if you feel _that_ bad. You can make it up to me by taking me to get some ice cream." His laughter bellowed throughout the car, causing Bella to shift slightly. "Alright, but not because I feel bad. I'll take you because you're my new best friend." I felt a small bubble of laughter escape, "Yay!" I cheered ecstatically. After all, best friends was just another step closer…

We pulled up into my driveway and I jumped out of the car. "Erm, Sharada?" I heard Jake called out. I poked my head in and saw the issue. Bella, who was still fast asleep, was leaning on him. I was tempted to tell him to just push her off, or at least wake her up, but I put my jealousy aside and swallowed, "I'll get Cullen."

Jake's POV

Something flash in her sky blue eyes, "I'll get Cullen," she muttered through gritted teeth. I wanted to reach out to her but I refrained. I looked down at Bella; her breathing was uneven and almost forced. She couldn't _possibly_ be faking it…Note the sarcasm. I could hear Sharada bickering with Edward. Well, that's what it sounded like from what I picked up. All I heard was, "Girlfriend…blood…asshole." Um. I'm not sure how exactly to piece those all together.

My door swung open and Cullen promptly picked up Bella and cradled her like a child. Sharada then appeared on my side of the door. She stared at me expectantly, "Well, aren't you going to get out of the car?" I half smiled and stepped out of my truck. She grinned and flicked her hair out of her eyes, "There ya go. One step at a time," she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and easily flipped her over my shoulder, "Real mature!" She squealed while trying to squirm free. I kept a firm grip on her waist and laughed softly. I carried her to her front door and dropped her on her feet.

She grinned her familiar teasing beam and swayed slightly. "You know, you all can come inside. My dad is probably working…so, yeah," she ended awkwardly. Cullen, who happened to be behind us said, "Well, the house is empty." Bella glanced at Edward and together they nodded yes. A small swirl of jealousy sprang up inside of me, but as soon as I saw Sharada's hopeful face staring at me, it disappeared. "Let's do it," I smirked grabbing her hand. She smiled and shrieked something that sounded like 'yay.' She fiddled with the lock but eventually she got in.

She spread her arms open and her eyes twinkled slightly, "Here's my home. It's not much but welcome!" She gave a dramatic bow and shuffled inside. I followed and glanced around. Her house was pretty spacey. Nothing like Bella's, even if it was next door. She ran around picking up bottles and items of the floor. "It's kinda a mess," she blushed and shrugged, "but it's not too bad." I smiled and shook my head at her. I found myself wandering toward a bookshelf that was dusty and seemed as if it hadn't been looked at in ages. My finger traced along the edges until they ran into a small book…it was a photo album.

I picked it up and flipped through the aged pages. I stopped when I saw a small snapshot of Sharada and what I think was her mom. I froze and stared at the picture. The small girl was hanging on her mother's neck. They both sat on the grass, smiling and blissfully happy. The little girl was clearly Sharada; her sharp blue eyes gave her away. I could only guess that the older version was her mom. I flipped the page and saw a sole picture of her dad, smiling happily, visibly young and handsome. The next page had a picture of the backs of two girls dressed in only bikinis. They were facing a lake, one had long blonde hair, the other had a stream of brown hair.

"That's Ceria and I," a voice chimed from behind. I jumped and turned to see Sharada and Bella looking over my shoulder. "Ceria?" I echoed confused. She shrugged and took the book and sat on the couch, "My best friend." I took a seat next to her, Bella on her other side with Cullen towering over us. She ignored the company and flipped to a page, "Wanna see what I look liked with long hair?" She questioned giddily. I couldn't help but smile, I'm so glad I imprinted on this girl. Bella nodded, "Yes please!" She showed a page with four pictures.

"These two were in Lake Havasu with Ceria," she smiled faintly as she relived the memories, "I ran away from my dad…he didn't notice though, and Ceria got permission." One snapshot showed her sitting in a boat, grinning at the camera wearing large shades. Her hair was longer and wavy, as if she had just gotten out of the water a while ago, also she wore a white throw over that was sliding down her tan shoulders. She looked genuinely happy and positively gorgeous.

The second she had the same hairdo flowing behind her, her shades just as equally big as before. The pullover now had a small brown jacket. She was leaning backwards in a model-esque pose, the lake in the background shimmered. "Wow…" I breathed. She was just as equally beautiful as she is now. Bella sighed, "Woah, Sharada. You were beautiful," Sharada blushed, "Thanks," her tinted cheeks quickly disappeared and she recovered fast, "moving on. This is a Halloween one, a dress one, and an after haircut thing."

One pictured revealed her wearing dark sunglasses, her hair straight and tied into a bow on the top of her head. She laughed, "I was being Lady Gaga," she bit her lip, "hot, right?" She snickered and I simply nodded through small laughs. The next portrait had her wearing a short black and red punkish dress. Her hair was straightened and messy and almost a different color. Her hands were wrapped in black wrist gloves and she wore black laced up shoes. Even with edge she was amazingly pretty. Or maybe that's the hormone talking…?

The other pictured showed a close-up of her face. Her hair was straightened into side bangs and a crazy style, the back was colored a dark brown. Her bright azure eyes had dark rings of black around them. She giggled, "Man did I look badass." Cullen gave a short laugh, "Don't ever do that Bella, even though I think you're beautiful in any design." Bella turned scarlet and smiled. I felt a burst of anger rise inside of me, "Well, Sharada your definitely an exotic punky beauty," I defended my girl. She grinned and posed, "Gee! Do you really think so?" I laughed and told her yes. She pinched my cheeks and grinned, "Well, Jakey, you ain't too bad looking either," with that she winked and flipped the page.

"These are of Cer Bear and I," she simpered at her little nickname. A picture shoed them side by side at a football game. Ceria's brown hair and Sharada's long blonde hair clashed. They made pouty faces at the camera and had smudges of black under their eyes. The next snapshot was of the two girls lying on the ground. Both were laughing and smiling, Sharada's long blonde hair and the brunette hair clashed in a nice way. The last one had the two girls apparently out in town. Both wore giant sunglasses and sipped from cups. Sharada's hair was long and shaggy, she smiled in a teeth bearing way while her friend pursed her lips. I laughed quietly, "Wild child, huh?" Sharada lightly smacked me on the arm and snatched away the book.

She glanced at Cullen, Bella, and me with big blue eyes, "Well, these are a few modern ones and my family pictures." There were a few of Sharada posing with her short pixie cut, making strange faces at the camera. The others were snapshots of her being held by her mother and father when she was a child. The pictured seemed to show a perfectly blissful family. She quickly snapped the album shut and set it aside. "Yes, well, now that you've lurked my house and stalked my photos, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I do have 'normal' friends that require my presence. Plus, it's not like I'm not going to see you every day. I mean Bella lives next to me and Cullen is always with her. And Jake is my self-proclaimed new BFF, so I expect him to come around _all_ the time," she gave me a devilish wink and I swear my heart sped up a little.

I hugged her and rested my chin on her shoulder, "Aw, Sharada…I don't wanna go." She patted my head and motioned for Edward and Bella to follow. She led us to the door and practically shoved us out. She leaned on the doorway and smirked, "Later gorgeous." And with that she shut the door. I smiled to myself and shook my head. She definitely was my favorite person. I jumped in my rabbit and heard Bella calling me, "Bye Jacob! Will you come tomorrow?" I thought it over, I looked at her and Cullen and smiled for the first time, "Expect me around eight o clockish tonight." Because I just can't stand to _not_ be around that fiery little blondie.


End file.
